Charlotte, her twin and her adventures at Hogwarts
by punkgirlhottie05
Summary: Charlotte Rogers thought she was a muggle until her recieves her letter. When she's seventeem! oh my! stay cute! r
1. charlotte finds out stuff!

Hi ya'll firt story! Stay cute:3

Chapter on3

Hi, I'm charlotte rogers!

Charlotte rogers never thought herself to be a normal human girl. She was amazingly pretty for a human. She had thick auburn curels and sea grey eyes. As if a storm were cooking her her ivory white pupils. Her skin was pale and smooth like a china doll's. this only accentuated her sea grey eyes that were hidden behind her thick dark lashes. Charlotte never had to put on make up to look good. Not that she could afford it, she lived in a orphanage with a bunch of other children who were just like her. She also had bright red lips. Snow white would have been jealous had she actually been real.

But just because she lived in a orphanage all her life didn't mean that charlotte lacked in area. She was a happy girl. One dfay she hoped to be adopted, but since she was sixteen she knew htat that would never happen. She was much too old. She hoped that one of th younger children would have better luck than her. She hoped she woul;d be able to stay behind and help out te orhpange she grew up it. Charlotte only wanted the best for the people and things she cared most about.

But charlotte was soon to find out that being good would come back to her just as good. Charlotte was actually a witch! It was all to come together the day of her seventh birthday.

She woke up that morning to the sounds of what appeared to be a bird pecking at her window.

"oh my1" she cried, leaping up from her bed to open the window. She didn't fear the bird. She liked birds.

The bird was actually a magical bird. Well, the bird wasn't magical but it was like a carrying pigeon/ except that it was an owl and the owl had a message for her.

Once in the room the owl dropped the letter it was holding in it's claws on her and flew away.

Charlotte new about carry peigons but she didn't know that they used owls too. She woneered who had sent her the leter. She didn't know anyone outside the orphanage. Except for her friends in high school. Butt they didn't use carrying owls. They used their cell phones to call her.

Right away she knew that this letter was very important. So she was quick to open it.

Dear Charlottle Rogers,

Or should I say, Sakura Riddle. Now that we have finally tracked you down it should be noted that although you have missed out on several years here in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would like you to come join the grauduating class of 2007. You have much to learn with only one to two years left here. But you are a bright girl and we know you will be able to catch up.

Sincerely,

Mognagal, Headmistress

P.S: We will have someone come by and pick u up later.

Hogwarts school? Charlotte could feel a chill running down her spine. She had dreamptt of going away to a private school. But she never knew her dreams cou;d come true. Charlotte started to do alittle dance but then stopped. Who was going to pic her up? What was she to bring! Charlotte began to panick and she ran down the starts to talk to the head of the house, her auburn curls flowing behind her.


	2. chartlotte goes to hogwarts!

Ch 2

Charlotte is a magical girl! Hurrha!

Charlotte had been sat down in the office of Chritinse Dalmatian. The old woman listened to her tale and smiled.

"I guess it's high time I tell you the truth Charlie." She saied, using charlotte's nickname.

"you're a witch and you will be going to horgwarts as soon as possible."

It's also time I tell you that you have a twin sister.

Cvharlotte was shocked! A twin sister! Charlotte always wanted a twin, a sibling!

:"hop my!" she cried, her sea grey eyes feelinh with tears and she jumped up and down on her seat.

"when will I meant here!" she cried.

"when you get to Hogwarts of course!" the old woman said, dipping her head down under her desk.

Here. She said. Coming back up for breath. You will need these! She brought up a bunch of weird looking books and pushed them over to charlotte.

These are your spell books for class. You have had your classes picked out for you.

Wow! Charlotte brerathed, putting hand over the top of the stack. Advance placement defense against the dark arts but darkywolf the iii

I'll do this school probwd! She sniffed. Lifting her books with pride.

Later that day a man in a dark black coat came to pick her up. His name was takuhai and he was her special agent. He was too make sure she would arrive at Hogwarts and get settled.

He held her things as he turned to her family, the orphanaged and hugged them all before she disappeared into the night with him.

Murh fun coming later k:3 33333


	3. charlotte goes to hogwarts! :3

Chapter 3!

Charlotte is now at Hogwarts! What fun!

Lalla, r&r k, lovers you all who love me! JEAUS CHRIST! Rocker on and stay cute!

Charlotte admired her new robes the school had bought for her at a shop she couldn't remember in this little alleyway behind a bar. It had all be a blue. She knew that the special agent was cute because he reminded her of the cute asisan guys in the manage books she read with her friends.

Kawaii, as they would say! 333

She was sitting in the common room painint gher nails black because she knew it contrasted so well with her skin yet made her look hot nd punk.

Suddenly the common room doors burst open and people came flodding in. in her surprise charlotte knocked the nail poslish all over the table and on her new dress robes.

Fuck! She cried, trying her best to clean it. Then suddenly she watched as the liquid began to reverse it's mess like when you watch a tape in reverse!

She cried out and look around to see what had happened.

A really hot guy with long blond hair in a ponytail looked down at her. He had her same excat color yees! It was like looking into a mirror! Charlotte gasped, her twin, her twin! Except that he was a guy. Charlotte could not stop staring.

He chuckled. "names draco malfoy, malfoy to my enemies." He looked her up and down. "you look to old to be a first year he said, staring at her houseless robes".

Oh! These! Well, thing is, I just transpired from a orphanage in London.

Draco frowned.

A mud blood he hissed and the person clinging to his shoulder turned around, he dark, onxy hair flipping with her to reveal her face.

This was like looking into a mirror.

Except that the girl had straight, midnight black hair and two piercingly cold blue eyes.

My twin! Cried charlotte, reaching out to her.

Mud blood, what's your problem! The other girl cried out retching awat from her siblign's touch.

Charlotte pulled back.

Yeah, stay away mudblood! Cried draco who stormed off with the other girl. Pansy behind him.

Charlotte mopped down her head on the table. She was sad now

She knew that was her long lost twin but why did sh egoe away from her when she tried to reach for her.

Charlotte watched as her fingers, painted black seemed to match her said, sad mood.

Just then these three kids came overto sit next to her. Oit was harry potter, hermion granger and her boyfriend ron, except her didn't know it yet. ;D she was gfonna find out soon, cause they were going to introduce themselves.

Hi, names harry! Harry said, pullingout his hand.

Names charloote, charlotte rogers/ the girl said,. Stil;l said.

Why are you so sad, Hermione said, sitting down with her boyfriend ron. :3 ron looked at charlotte and was stunned by her stricking looks. Her long, curly auburn hair and her said, sea grey grey eyes.

Hey! Except for you hair and eyes do you know that you look just like Karmine Leona, the girl in slytherine. He pointed over to the green slytherin table to the girl she had just meet.

Duh, but she just called me a mudblood and the guy she was with draco, did too.

Ron hairs stood up like a cat's wood. When he was nervous or scared or something. I don't know I don't own a cat! Gosh.

HERMIONE ROLLD HER EYES1 Ron, always fells trthented when someone calls a none witch or wizard that, don't worry about.

Charlotte started to cry, you mean I'm noy a witch!

Harry's features softened. Yes! You must be a witch if you're here charlotte.

"it's sakura!" the girl cried remembering her new name.

"the tree?" Neville said coming over.

"no, my name!" charlotte or sakura cried.

"but your not asian!" piped up cho, the girl from ravenclaw that harry liked before but it turns out she was a wuss fo cedric and blew their relasionship. Harry knew that charlotte was a better kisser than that stupid cho girl.

"poor sakura." He said, holding her hand. She was the biggest first year he'd ever seen. He thought, looking at her houseless robes.

Hey! The festivials are about to begin! Cried Hermione. Yes they are! Cried ron, hugging and kissing her as Neville looked really emabarssed because it turns out he's gay and has a crush on ron but won't tell anyone because he's dating luna! HOMEGOSH! I just ruined a lot of the plot. Sorry guyz, I swear you'll be surprised:333 333 stay cute.


End file.
